


Things to remember

by CaptainThunder3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainThunder3000/pseuds/CaptainThunder3000
Summary: When living in a very religious household, hiding things from your family is a little harder, especially your feelings towards people out side of it. When she finds herself struggling to coup with live being a High School and soon off to collage, how will she move past the obstacles.





	Things to remember

Harper POV

As I woke up from my deep slumber, I noticed that it was dawn as i looked at my clock on my night stand next to me. I then looked out the window and saw that it was lightly snowing, the first of the winter. It wasn't rare here in Dubfield, It was a good sized small town, it wasn't big like the main city or small with under 100 people, It was a perfect size. There was a, lively feel to it all. nothing ever seemed out of place, everything was right were it needed to be.

As I tore my eyes from my window to the floor next to my bed, slipped on my comfy slippers and exited my room and headed down stairs. I walked past the dinning room and into the kitchen where I saw my mom making some cookies.

"Your baking cookies already?" I asked her.

"It's for church, you know that Harper" he replied.

I moved past her and grabbed a bowl and placed it on the counter next to me, walked over the the fridge and pulled down the bag of cereal and grabbed the milk from the fridge and brought them over to my bowl, I poured some cereal and milk and placed them back and grabbed a spoon from the draw and took a bit of it as I walked over to the dinning table and sat where I could see the Tv. My dad and my siblings would always watch the news in the mornings during the winter as to see what schools would be closed for snow days or how many inches we were supposed to get during the day. They never seem to notice i would watch from the back, even though I have my own computer and watch the news the night before to know if school was gonna be closed. It was of course today, a snow day. A day off. It was estimated to get 6 inches of snow during the day.

I finished my breakfast and picked up my bowl and looked to see out the big window in the dinning room, you could only see snow on the ground, or any of our lawn decorations on the ground. I walked back into the kitchen and washed my bowl out. My mom was packing cookies into plastic containers for our church and put the rest into our cookie jar or into a small plate which she told me to give to our neighbors.

I went up stairs and back into my room, I could here my dad and siblings cheering as the news declared our school was gonna be closed for the day. I took off my slippers and placed them next to my bed, then made my bed and went over to my closet. I searched of the right outfit and picked out a nice baby pink turtle neck and some bell-bottom jeans and picked out under garments to wear after I get out of the shower. I placed them all neatly onto my bed and grabbed the towels I normally use, we have a bunch of kids, so we cant always keep them in the bathroom. 

I went out into the hallway and tried the bathroom door, someone was using it.

"Go away you fart!" I heard from the other side as I heard slashing.

"I have to take a shower" I replied

"There isn't school you weirdo"

"I'm going out, mom says I have to. Get out" 

"Use the downstairs bathroom"

I let out a loud groan as I took my towels and went downstairs. I passed the living room and into the unoccupied bathroom. Good thing no one was using it at the moment. I always wanted to look my best when I went over to the Woods house, especially because of Tatum. My secret crush. I could never tell my parents that I liked girls, they wouldn't understand. They were the really religious type that called homo relationships where sin full of nature and that it should always be Adam and Eve and not Adam and Steve. Tatum's parents weren't even religious, but they would always like to addend church with us on Sundays, even though my family almost always goes everyday.

As I was showering, I remembered that barely anyone knew I was, well, you know, g a y . The church would frown on it and kick me out or even tell my parents, or both. I never even kissed a girl, so how would I know I liked girls anyways, right? I always hung out with Tatum and her family, her parents weren't agents that kind of stuff my parents were, they were on of the parents that wanted a discussion about same sex couples in heath class, my parents where agents it, but I asked my drama teacher, who was the GSA club leader if I was able to get a lesson about it since she was one of the only people who knew I was gay. She was able to tell my heath teacher, who also had kids like me.

After the secretive class during lunch period, me and Tatum would always hang out in the corner of the sand pit at the school, which was placed at an awkward angle agents some buildings. I always felt an, strange feeling towards her, which was the reason why my brain chose that I wasn't of the straight variety. I always hoped she would like me the same way, but there was no telling, and I didn't want our friendship to get weird if I did ask her.

As I finished rinsing out my shoulder length drown wavy hair, I stopped the shower and wrapped my hair and my body before I opened the door and went up stairs again, into my room and closed it again. I got changed and but on my tan fur ankle boots. I walked down stairs and again and into the foyer and put on my beanie, scarf, snow jacket and gloves before I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the cookies and headed out. 

As I opened the door, I could hear the soft pats the snow was making as it hit the top of our car, which my dad and started and was sitting in with some of my siblings and mom.

"Mom, dad? I thought you guys were gonna be waiting for a little bit longer?" I asked as I walked up to the car.

"Sorry, duty calls. These cookies aren't gonna deliver themselves" My day joked as he gestured to the cookies my mom was holding in the passengers seat.

"Ok, I have my house key, unless you want me to stop by the church" I said

"You can stay, we know your busy with work and school and everything" my mom said

"Ok, I'm either gonna be over Tatum's or at home, unless work calls in" I said as I turned and started walking

I walked down the snowed over pathway as the car backup and turned the other way from my direction. I couldn't seem to get Tatum off my mind at the moment, we were supposed to go out and play in the snow later in the day, since her dad had build a wooden frame for a igloo once it got enough snow, and now was just the right time. I had to walk at least a minuet to get there since houses where far apart. I saw Tatum sitting outside on the porch swing with the big fluffy blanket I got for her birthday. As I came closer, I could make out a big grin on her face, I couldn't help but smile too. I walked onto her tiled drive way and up to the porch.

"I got some freshly baked cookies here" I said as I held up the plate

"I was dying for some more of your moms awesome cookies Harper" she said

"Well, It doesn't seem like your dead" I joked with here

We both broke into an uncontrollable laughter as I said that last joke. I sat down on the swing next to here and leaned against her for awhile watching the snow fall around us.

"Wanna see the igloo? Its all covered so we can go inside." she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up and off the swing and inside.

I was greeted by her dad who was watching football with her older brother. I sat down the plate of cookies and followed Tatum out back. There was a medium sized igloo sitting back towards the outline of the trees near her property line of her house. She handed me her blanket as she got onto her knees and crawled in, a moment later her hand came out and gestured that I give her the blanket, then I crawled in.

It was a wide open space and I could hardly make out any wood that was hidden in the snow. I looked down at Tatum who was laying on her stomach and using a marker to write on a sign. I could barely make out what it said, but it was along the lines of Danger: keep out. I could see there was another sign, that was blank.

"what are those for?" I said as I pointed at the blank one

"thats ones for you, my brother likes to destroy all my snowmen, so my dad said I should make some so nobody gets hurt trying to jump on this" she said as he got onto her knees and gestured around.

I got down next to her and picked out a pen and wrote Danger: don't jump and tried my best to draw Mario jumping to hit a question box. I finished as she watched me cap my marker and back into the bag of markers and pens. She took the signs and told me to come out while she went and got her snow gear on. Her dad was awesome, since the year before, he had made a make shift ice slide. We always loved that thing, we went like 50 miles per hour down it during the snow, so we where uncontrollable. I walked over to the slide and sat down in the snow waiting for Tatum to show up. I waited about 5 minutes before I felt a pear of gloves cover my eyes and ask who it was. I acted dump and said I had no clue, she asked again, this time I said it was her. She let go and sat down at my side.

She asked me if I wanted to go first, I always say I didn't since its funny to see her get hit by the snow and whine about it. She got up and sat down at the edge of the slide, she was counting down from five, but when she got to three I pushed her down, she let out a loud scream as she went down and hit the snow at the bottom. I could hardly see the bottom, so I guess it was my turn, I waited a while before I went down and hit the bottom, I got dizzy from how fast I was going, I had ran right into Tatum.

I lost my balance and grabbed onto her jacket as to try and get my footing, but I just ended up knocking the shorter girl over and onto the snow. I landed on top of her and she was on her back facing me in the snow. I looked down at her and started laughing, then she started laughing. I lost my breath and opened my eyes to see and whipped back some tear that were around my eyes. She had stopped laughing as well and put her gloves on my shoulders. I looked down at her and smoothed back her tears and some loose hair that was on her face. She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. That crazy feeling was back in the pit of my stomach, the feeling I always only feel around her. It was a happy feeling. But I saw this as the perfect time and try my luck. I looked up into the trees and prayed I wouldn't screw this up. I looked down again and started as I was about to say something, but stopped mid sentence. She looked at me waiting for me to finish, I squinted my eyes shut and slowly lowered my face and connected my lips to hers...

I didn't hear anything, didn't feel her try and push back and the sudden felling of our lips... I opened my eyes slowly, her eyes were wide, like she had just seen a ghost. As I saw this, I shot up and off of her and covered my face in my gloves.

"I'm so, SO sorry Tatum, I- I shouldn't have done that!" I said as I shook my head back and forth

"Harper- " she said as she sat up and trailed off

I peaked a glance threw my fingers and at her, she had one of her gloves at her lips, was she thinking that feeling over, did she like it? I kept going over in my head. I really needed to know, I moved my gloves and grabbed her hand with one of mine, she looked at me and I slid closer to her, I slowly closed my eyes and kissed her again, rested my other hand on her cheek. I opened my eyes and saw her trying to push our lips closer together. I rested my other hand on the back of her jacket as she moved one hand to try and push our faces closer. This is what I wanted, I got the girl, the girl of my dreams..... my hopeless dreams.

It quickly dawned on me and I pulled back quickly. Sending mixed signals down my body. I wasn't supposed to be kissing her. I can't be seen like this. I stood up and covered my mouth with one gloved hand and turned in the direction of the road.

"Harper!? Harper we need to talk?" she called after me

I tried to run, but the snow had gotten deeper that it was before. She grabbed my coat and turned and looked into my eyes, I was on the brink of tears. Full of hopelessness.

"Harper- " she trailed off, wrapping her arms around my hips

"I- I can't" I said

"Can't what?"

"I love you Tatum, but I can't" I said almost crying

"Why can't you?" she asked

"My parents, if they knew- " I was cut off by her planting a quick kiss on my lips and resting her head on mt shoulder.

"I know, and thats why we aren't going to let them find out. . . right" she said as she looked up at me.

I could feel her warm body against mine, keeping us warm. I felt safe in her arms, she made me feel safe, she made me feel happy, feelings I loved. I smiled down at her and gave her another kiss on the lips, this time, not wanting to let her go. I've only seen these actions on Tv or in Movies. So I hoped I was doing the right thing. I licked the outside of her lips which got her to let out a little gasp, and I let my tongue slide in and roam her mouth. She let out a low moan as I grabbed her hips, she in return wrapped her hands around my neck. Was this actually happening or was it just a fever dream? I thought to myself.

"Is this happening right now" I somehow whispered as I broke our kiss

"Yes, it is" she whispered back jokingly.

I looked back at her and smiled, until i heard something. . .

"Hey Tatum- " It was her brother, and he had just walked around the corner and caught us around each other.

He looked mortified and looked like he was about to pass out.

"How- What- When- " he started to mumble

"its not what it seems" she had ran over to him 

I could hear them yelling at each other, until he started walking over to me.

"Listen here bub" she said as he pointed at me, "If you hurt my sister in any way..."

"Yes, I know. I would never do anything to hurt Tatum, I love her to much to even thing about that" I said 

He looked back at Tatum who was now next to him, then he said, "She's a keeper, better tell dad though, kind of shocking to walk into that" he said as he grabbed some fire wood and headed back inside.

We both looked at each other and laughed, It was cold and by jeans had gotten wet from the snow, so I decided to head back home.


End file.
